Finn-Rachel Relationship
Rachel-Finn Relationship, also known as Finchel, is romantic relationship between Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. ' ' Overview Rachel is Finn's friend, fellow Glee Club member and romantic-love-interest. Finn's first real interaction with Rachel is in Glee Club rehearsals when he is blackmailed to join Glee club by Mr. Schue, after some drugs Shue was given were "Found" in his locker. Although at first scared by her aggressive nature in just about everything known to the human race, Finn found himself immensely attracted to her (particularly the fact she wore short skirts and had a nice body) saying that she was hot in a "Swim Fan" sort of way. Finn is also impressed by the way she defends herself in the celibacy club. After practicing their singing together, the two share a brief kiss, proving their mutual attraction. However, Finn is faithful to Quinn and doesn't want to cheat, telling her to forget it ever happened. Later, she convinces Finn that the kiss in the auditorium was real and says "You don't have the guts to admit it." But, when it is revealed that Finn's girlfriend Quinn is pregnant, Finn pulls back from his budding romance with Rachel. .]]However, the pair continue to feel attracted to one another, and trying desperately to fight it. Rachel continuously feels down when seeing Finn and Quinn together. Her crush on him never dies. Finn also compares Quinn with Rachel a lot and asks her at one point on why can't she be more like Rachel by listening to him and respecting his feelings. Their friendship is strong throughout the first 13 episodes with secret love undertones. And in the 13th episode Rachel finds out Finn is not the actual father of Quinn's baby and that she's been lying, she tells Finn the truth and that everyone else knew about Puck being the father. This causes Finn to beat the stuffing out of Puck, dump Quinn, and quit Glee, furious at everyone in Glee for not telling him. During Sectionals however, he returns to he group, and Rachel offers her support to him. After winning Sectionals and the end of Finn's relationship with Quinn, Rachel comes to believing she and Finn are dating. Sue comes up with an idea to get Rachel pissed off far enough to quit the Glee Club and ruin their chances at Regionals by getting Brittany and Santana to drag Finn away from Rachel. Brittany and Santana ask Finn to go on a triple date, where he will have the two ladies to himself, Finn agrees. Later, he tells Rachel he doesn't want to be her boyfriend because he needs to figure out himself and get some time off before going back into dating. Rachel, angry and heartbroken, gives a honest speech to Finn that shows how well she knows him and of how he is only dumping her because it is affecting his reputation and he can't come to see that she's the only person who sees and likes him for who really is so it is his loss. Later, Rachel meets her dream guy Jesse, the lead singer of rival team Vocal Adrenaline, and they start dating. When the date with Brittany and Santana doesn't go well for Finn, he sees what Rachel meant earlier with her speech and he goes back to Rachel and tells her he wants them to be a real couple now. Rachel tells him that glad that he realized that but that he's too late because she's dating Jesse now. Finn, finding it odd that the lead of their rival school for Regionals asked Rachel out, goes and tells the Glee Club about their romance. The other Glee Club members threaten to kick Rachel out of the club if she continues seeing Jesse, so she pretends to break up with him. Finn asks her to be his girlfriend again, but she turns down by lying and saying she doesn't want there to be anymore drama in the club. Finn responds by saying "I'm not just some guy you met at the music store. I don't give up that easily" instigating that Finn is going to be doing the chasing now. When Santana offers sex to Finn, Finn rejects and says that he's waiting for Rachel to lose his virginity to, but then Santana confesses to him that Rachel is still seeing Jesse and they are having some intimacy and decision-making themselves because Rachel asked for advice from the girls earlier. Finn approaches Rachel and asks her to tell him the truth of whether her and Jesse are still dating. At first she lies and says no, but he can tell and says, "I know things have been weird between us, but I never thought you'd lie to me." Afterwards she tells the truth and makes Finn promise not to tell because they are still friends. Finn let down by this fact agrees to Santana's offer. Finn and Rachel share a talk after their nights with Jesse and Santana in where they question each other on what they did. Rachel tells Finn she had sex with Jesse, but in-fact she didn't because she told Jesse that she couldn't sleep with him because of the team and how he was "the enemy" but it had to do more with how she was not ready to give up her virginity. Finn tells Rachel that he didn't have sex with Santana because he's waiting for the right person, but in-fact he did have sex with her but felt no different afterwards because "it didn't mean anything." Finn is put into a more troubling situation and gets a bit angry once Jesse transfers schools to be with Rachel without having to make her feel guilty. It's during the Power of Madonna episode where Finn realizes how badly he had treated Rachel when he gave her up to go on a triple date, he goes up to her to apologize and confesses that he liked her but agrees that he screwed up by saying "I could have had you, but I blew it." He attempts to mend relationships with Jesse and gives a welcoming hand to him joining New Directions, and states that he will try to "stay away from his girl." But once the relationship with Jesse and Rachel weakens as a result of the "Run Joey Run" video (In which Rachel had Puck, Jesse and Finn playing the same charactor without any of them knowing) and Jesse goes away on a spring break trip with his friends from Vocal Adrenaline, Finn and Rachel get close again. She loses her voice and he goes with her to her doctor's appointment in where he asks her "when are you going to realize Jesse's not into you like I am." She tells him that she still cares about him and knows he feels the same way. Finn then takes advantage of the weekly assignment (to find a song that tells the story of your current life situation) and sings Jesse's Girl to Rachel infront of the entire Glee Club, confessing his feelings to her. The story is still left to be finished on what happens between these two now that it's confirmed Jesse only joined New Directions under the orders of Rachel's mother to get closer to Rachel and get her to fin d her. The producers and cast-members of the show have repeatedly said that Rachel and Finn are "a core of the show" and that they "secretly love each other" and belong together. In Journey, Rachel and Finn share a kiss after he tells her that Glee Club needs her and that both of them are going to make Glee Club win at regionals. Finn tells Rachel he loves her right before they sing "Faithfully", which provides the song with more emotional depth. Then Rachel leans her head on his shoulder during the song, "Over The Rainbow," showing that they have started a new relationship. 'Season 2' In Audition, Rachel reveals that they've been dating whole summer, and while everyone in Glee club is mad at her for (indirectly) pushing Sunshine into Vocal Adrenaline, Finn supports her, suggesting that she should apologize, and promises he will never break up with her. In Britney/Brittany, Finn is back on the football team, but Rachel wants him to choose between her and football. When Rachel appears at school wearing a slutty outfit after her Baby One More Time fantasy, Finn feels uncomfortable because all guys are looking at her. She soon realizes that if their relationship's gonna work, they have to give some space to each other. Rachel apologizes, admitting she did that because she wanted him all for herself, and sings The Only Exception from Paramore. In Grilled Cheesus, Rachel tells Finn she wants the relationship to go the distance. In return for his agreement to, if they have children together, raise them Jewish, she lets Finn touch her breasts. In Duets, Rachel and Finn sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart and, to throw the duets compition in hopes that Sam Evans and Quinn will win, sing With You I'm Born Again. In the episode "Special Education" Rachel finds out Finn slept with Santana during The Power of Madonna. she almosts sleeps with Puck but he leaves her house saying, "I can't do this to Finn again." she tells Finn this and he breaks up with her. She says, "You said you would never break up with me." He replies, " I never thought you would make me feel like this." Episodes For 'Pilot' Finn joins Glee Club. 'Showmance' Finn says he liked what she said at the Celibacy Club. They share their first kiss. 'The Rhodes Not Taken' Finn takes Rachel bowling, and they share another kiss. 'Throwdown' Finn tells Quinn that he wished she could have been more like Rachel. He appriciates that she gave jacob a pair of her underwear so he wouldn't run the quinn story. 'Wheels' Rachel helps Finn get a job for Quinn. 'Hell-o' Finn asks her to be his girlfriend again, but she turns down by lying and saying she doesn't want there to be anymore drama in the club. Finn responds by saying "I'm not just some guy you met at the music store. I don't give up that easily" instigating that Finn is going to be doing the chasing. 'The Power Of Madonna' They sing Borderline/Open Your Heart and it obivouis that they still have feelings for each other. Also, Finn sleeps with Santana Lopez, but truly wanted to lose his virginity to Rachel. He tells her that he really liked her. 'Laryngitis' Finn helps Rachel realize that her voice is not her only asset. Finn takes Rachel to the doctor, where he asks her "When are you going to realize Jesse's not into you like I am?" Finn sings "Jessie's Girl" after trying to convince Rachel that he is better for her than Jesse. 'Funk' Rachel and Jesse are broken up. When Jesse eggs rachel, Finn stands up for her. 'Journey' When Finn encourages Rachel to be more optimistic, she kisses him. At Regionals, before they're about to sing "Faithfully," Finn tells Rachel that he loves her. After Regionals, they both start dating again and during the performance of "Over the Rainbow", Rachel leans on Finn's shoulder as season one ends. 'Audition' After Sunshine, unable to trust Rachel, joins Vocal Adrenaline instead of New Directions, everyone in Glee Club is mad at her; when Finn tries to talk to her, Rachel thinks that he wants to break up with her. Instead, he supports her, and they promise they will never break up with each other. 'Britney/Brittany' When Rachel appears at school wearing a slutty outfit, Finn feels uncomfortable because all guys are looking at her. She soon realizes that if their relationship's gonna work, they have to give some space to each other. Rachel apologizes, admitting she did that because she wanted him all for herself, and sings The Only Exception. 'Grilled Cheesus ' After suggesting that she wants to marry Finn, and that their children should be raised Jewish, they kiss and she lets him touch her breasts. 'Duets' Rachel and Finn team up to make Sam Evans win the contest. They sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart. When Rachel says she's selfish, Finn tells her that he still likes her. Rachel says Finn has inspired her to become a better person. They share a kiss. They are trying to come up with an idea to lose the duet competition, and Rachel hugs Finn. Sam asks Finn if he still has feelings for Quinn, Finn tells him he is in love with Rachel. When Mr Schuester reveals the winners of the duet competition (Sam and Quinn), Finn tells Rachel "We did it, babe". 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' The Glee club are performing the "The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Rachel is playing Janet and Finn is playing Brad. Finn is uncomfortable with the fact that he has to perform in his underwear because he is insecure about his body. She helps to make him feel more comfortable. She says how he thinks she is hot despite not looking like Brittany or Santana. She feels the same about him. She calls him the hottest guy in school. They hug. During "Whatever happened to Saturday Night" they are also dancing together and Finn wraps his arms around Rachel at the end of the song. Furt Finn tells Santana he doesn't want to tell Rachel that he and Santana had sex because he loves Rachel and doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Rachel walks in with no knowledge of their conversation. After Santana leaves, Rachel shows off her dress to Finn, who says she looks amazing. She notices he looks a little troubled, but he simply says that he really loves her. She replies the same. During the ceremony in Carole and Burt's wedding, both, along with the rest of the Glee club, sing "Marry You". After Carole and Burt exchange some words, Finn looks back at Rachel, who has sheds a tear and shares a smile with him. During the performance of "Just the Way You Are", Rachel smiles as Finn performs and later, they are seen dancing happily together. 'Special Education' Finn asks Rachel if she thinks they have something special together. She replies yes. He tells her he loves her, and they hug. Afterward rachel admits that out of anger she made out with Puck, and Finn then breaks up with her. No one knows yet when they will get back together. Episodes Against Pilot It is revealed that Finn is going out with Quinn. Showmance Finn shares a kiss with Rachel, but runs away, leaving Rachel confused. Preggers Finn is supposedly having a baby with Quinn. The Rhodes Not Taken Rachel quits the Glee club, and Finn kisses her. Rachel then finds out Finn is having a baby with Quinn and slaps him. Mash-up Rachel is dating Puck. Hairography Kurt tries to get Finn for him, and causes Rachel to make a fool of herself on a date. During this, Finn runs out of the date embaressed. At the end, Finn is seen walking with Quinn. Hell-O Rachel and Finn are going out, but Finn would like to see what it is like to see what it's like to go on a date with two girls. So, they break up and Rachel sings "Gives you Hell" to Finn. Rachel meets Jesse, and falls in love with him. Leaving finn heart broken after he would realy like to date her again, but she lies and says it's too much drama right now so she can date Jesse, she still has feeling for finn though so when she says she does not won't to date him, she is also heart broken so when new directions sings Hello Goodbye rachel leaves that stage in tears because she still loves him. The Power of Madonna Finn loses his virginity to Santana; Jesse joins New Directions. Bad Reputation Rachel makes a video with Finn, Jesse and Puck, without them knowing about each other. Britney/Brittany Rachel gives Finn an ultimatum: her or the football team. Furt After Finn tells Rachel that he doesn't want to fight Karofsky to protect Kurt because it will ruin his reputation and he would lose his position as the quarterback, Rachel tells him that she has never been so disappointed in him, leaving Finn to be shocked at her remark. After that, Finn will sing a song about Love and dedicaced it to Kurt. That make Rachel proud of him. And after having a dance with Kurt, Finn continue to sing by looking at Rachel and they start dancing together, laughing and smiling at each other. Special Education After Santana reveals to Rachel that Finn lost his virginity to her, Rachel goes to Miss Pillsbury for couples counseling. She then storms out which leaves them in a temporary break-up mode. After the win/tie at sectionals they got back together. Then Rachel reveals to Finn that in her anger she had Puck come over and do it. Finn gets so furious and says "I've felt many emotions about you but I've never thought mean." Rachel reminds him that he said they would never break up with her. Then he says "I said that because I never thought you would ever do this to me." Then they officially break up leaving Rachel in tears and denying a chance to have a solo. Right now it is unsure if they will get back together. Category:Relationships Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Images of Finn Hudson Category:Images of Rachel Berry Category:Glee Category:Episodes